Holiday Gift
by Kathryn Rabb
Summary: A charity act prompts another gift from AJ. Please Review.


****

Holiday Gift

By: Kathryn Rabb

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: A charity act prompts another gift from AJ.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the JAG characters. The names I used for the family were randomly pulled out of the air. No infringement necessary. 

****

Author Note: Please review!

December 2, 2002

1424 Zulu (9:24 AM EST)

Staff Meeting

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Admiral AJ Chegwidden was doling out the weeks cases to his officers when he remembered something. "Everyone, I have one last announcement to make before we get to work." His officers listened to him attentively. "The new SecNav has volunteered our people for a fundraising event; the proceeds will go to Toys for Tots. Lieutenant Sims has more information," and AJ nodded to Harriet.

"Well, we'll all dress up in costumes and people will have the chance to get their picture taken with whoever dresses up as Santa. We have a list of roles for everyone; see me about who you would like to be. If you don't want to dress up, we need people to make the sets and other such jobs. The fundraiser will be held at Quantico, it'd be great if everyone showed up."

"All right people, dismissed," AJ said. The staff got up to leave while some stayed behind to talk to Harriet about the event.

Harm and Mac were talking to Harriet. "Harriet, it's great what you're doing!" Mac said. "I'd love to help, any ideas?"

"How about an elf?" Harriet suggested. 

Mac laughed, "Sure count me in." 

Harm heard this and also asked, "Hey I want to be an elf too!"

"Harm, you know that elves have to wear tights?" Mac asked.

"You don't want to see me in tights Mac?" Harm teased. 

"Why would I?" Mac asked innocently. 

Harm shot Mac a mock glare and chuckled, "Harriet, I will happy to be an elf."

Harriet smiled, "That's great!"

Sturgis heard this and laughed, "A six foot elf? That might be a record Harm." Those around them laughed.

As people immediately got their characters assigned Harriet looked at her list and noticed that the Admiral didn't sign up for a character and the only one left was... Santa Claus. Harriet sighed and decided to inform him. 

****

December 14, 2002

1827 Zulu (1:27 PM EST)

MCB Quantico

Quantico, Virginia

It was the weekend for the fundraising event and everyone was in good spirits. Some were dressed in elf costumes greeting people while others were behind the buffet table serving cookies and eggnog. Wafting in the background were sounds of children laughing and a choir singing Christmas carols. 

As people were mingling about, AJ struggled down the hall in an overstuffed Santa suit. He couldn't see his feet and was tripping over himself. "Who would have thought Santa would be over six feet tall?" AJ muttered to himself. _'Stop being a Scrooge, this is for a good cause.'_

"AJ!" Meredith called.

AJ turned around and saw Meredith; she was dressed in a Mrs. Claus outfit. "Meredith you look wonderful!" he said as he gave her a kiss.

"So do you, Mr. Claus," Meredith teased and giggled. AJ arched his eyebrow. "Your beard tickles," Meredith replied.

He laughed and thought, _'What the heck, might as well try to enjoy myself.'_ AJ held out his arm and said, "Shall we, Mrs. Claus?" The two walked arm-in-arm into the room where the children were waiting. As the two walked in, the little kids started to get excited and ran to him while the elves smiled at the sight.

"Ho, ho, ho! Look at all the little boys and girls!" AJ said heartily. AJ made his way to his chair and sat down. 

Suddenly Harriet dressed in an elf costume, from the pointed ears to the pointy bell shoes announced, "Everyone! Come and sit on Santa's lap for a picture." Excited moms, dads, and kids formed a line. The first couple of kids went by quickly. 

Next in line was a little boy, AJ figured he was about eight years old. He was holding his mom's hand, what AJ really noticed about the little boy was that he didn't talk or play with the other kids. "Come here son," AJ said. The little boy looked at AJ and at first he was a little scared but he climbed onto his lap after his mom gave him a nudge. "What's your name?" AJ asked softly.

"Nicholas," the boy said quietly.

"You know my name is Nicholas too. But everyone calls me Nick. Do people call you Nick too?" AJ asked nicely. Nicholas nodded. "What do you want for Christmas Nick?" 

Nick looked up at AJ with his bright brown eyes and said, "I want my daddy." 

AJ was taken aback by the little boy, "What do you mean Nick?"

"My daddy is away. Fighting the bad men," Nick replied. 

AJ looked into the boy's eyes and started to tear up. He hugged the little boy before replying, "I wish I could bring your daddy home, Nick. But your daddy is protecting us all." Little Nick looked up at AJ with a look that could only be described as understanding; AJ gave him another hug and told him to smile. The flash went off for the picture and off the little boy went to his mother's open arms. She'd heard what little Nick asked for and mouthed, "Thank you" to AJ. The rest of the day went by quick in the back of AJ's mind was Nick and his request. 

As Santa and his elves were cleaning up, Harriet suggested, "If anyone is not too tired some of us are getting together after we finish here." People murmured their agreement as things were being cleaned up.

****

2321 Zulu (5:21 PM EST)

Copper Sky Bar & Grill

Washington, DC

Most of the JAG crew had assembled at a few tables bunched together in the back of the bar. Some were ordering food from the grill while others were settling down. There was a comfortable chatter among the staff as they waited for their food. Mac excused herself and headed towards the stage. No one noticed the brunette beauty as she readied herself. The lights dimmed and a spotlight fell onto an announcer. "Everyone, can I have your attention please? We have a special song for someone in the audience; you will know who you are." The spotlight turned off and Mac stepped into the center of the stage. As the music started up, the spotlight turned back on to Mac. Harm's jaw dropped as he saw Mac.

__

I don't want a lot for Christmas   
There's just one thing I need   
I don't care about presents   
Underneath the Christmas tree   
I just want you for my own   
More than you could ever know   
Make my wish come true...   
All I want for Christmas   
Is you... 

The entire JAG staff was in shock as Mac sang the words. As Mac sang, "All I want for Christmas is you..." she'd pointedly looked at Harm. Harm eventually got over the shock and grinned at his beautiful partner and hopefully his girlfriend. The song ended and a loud cheer erupted for Mac, as she stepped off the stage she sent a smile to Harm- a smile that said they needed to talk later. Mac sat down next to Harm and squeezed his hand as she received congratulations from her coworkers. 

AJ got up to go to talk to his senior officers but was stopped by Meredith, "Go easy on them AJ." AJ grunted and kept going. "Commander, Colonel. I am assuming your relationship has... progressed?" 

Harm replied, "We still have some talking to do, sir."

AJ grumbled, "As soon as you do, I'm assuming I will be informed?" 

"Yes sir," chorused Harm and Mac. 

"Carry on," AJ said. As AJ walked away Harm and Mac laughed. "That was scary," Harm said. 

"Oh so you're scared of a SEAL huh?" Mac teased. The two laughed again. 

Meanwhile, Meredith sat in her seat as an idea brewed in her head. As AJ returned, Meredith grinned, "Be right back." 

The announcer returned, "I am happy to present to you our next fantastic singer, Miss Cavanaugh with 'Santa, Baby.'" AJ's face turned gray as he heard the name. _'WHAT IS SHE DOING?! I've got to stop her!'_ AJ's mind raced. Too late the music started playing and Meredith let out the first few words.

__

Santa Baby, Just slip a sable under the tree   
For me   
Been an awful good girl   
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

The JAG staff was trying desperately not to laugh and no one dared to look at their Commanding Officer. AJ was beyond mortified as Meredith tried her best to sound like Madonna. He sank lower and lower in his chair willing for the song to finally end. Finally, the song ended and Meredith stepped off the stage as people politely applauded her. She sat down and said, "Oh that was so fun! AJ? Are you okay? You are very pale. Do you need some water?" 

Harm observed Meredith talking to his embarrassed CO and whispered to Mac, "That was terrible, Mac. Look at the Admiral, I think he's still in shock." Mac looked over at the couple and couldn't help but giggle. Harm was bewildered but saw the humor and laughed along with Mac. The food had arrived and everyone forgot about Meredith's singing for the time being. The JAG staff enjoyed the rest of the night. As it came time to leave AJ announced, "Everyone needs to be back at Quantico next Saturday at 10 o'clock in the morning. Happy holidays everyone!" 

People began to leave and soon the only people that were left were Harm and Mac. "So the night's still young, do you want to go someplace and talk?" Harm asked.

Mac was taken surprised that Harm wanted to talk that night; she'd figured he would have taken time to digest what she had done. "Sure, why don't we go back to my place and I can make some coffee?" Harm agreed and Mac took his arm as they walked out of the restaurant together. 

****

December 19, 2002

1523 Zulu (10:23 AM EST)

Admiral AJ Chegwidden's Office

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ sat in his plush leather chair signing papers Tiner had given him but he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about Little Nicholas, his heart broke thinking about the boy and his wish. _'I can't bring his father home, he's defending our country,'_ AJ thought. Then AJ's face lit up as he had an idea. _'This could work!' _AJ hit a button on the intercom system, "Tiner! Get me the Commanding General at Quantico on the phone!"

"Yes, sir," Tiner answered. 

"This could be a very good Christmas," AJ whispered to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

****

Two Days Later...

1950 Zulu (2:50 PM EST)

Base Housing

MCB Quantico

Quantico, Virginia

AJ arrived on base half an hour earlier and met with the Commanding General, they discussed AJ's plan and hopefully it would work out. AJ walked up to the white house and knocked on the plain wood door. He could hear little feet running down the stairs and a feminine voice saying, "Wait for Mommy, Nicky." Seconds later the door opened and the same woman that AJ saw with Nick was standing there. "Good afternoon ma'am, I am Admiral AJ Chegwidden, I work with Santa," AJ said as Nick peaked out behind his mom's leg. 

Recognition clicked in the woman, "Hello, sir."

"Ma'am, I can't stop thinking about your son's request and well... I've brought a surprise," AJ stood aside and John McDowell appeared at the door. 

"Daddy!" Nick yelled as he saw his father. John crouched and held out his arms as his son ran into his arms. "Hey buddy, I missed you." His wife, Nanci, just stared at him and started crying. "Oh honey, don't cry!" John said. John got up with Nick on one arm and hugged his wife. 

As the family hugged, Nanci asked, "John what are you doing home?"

John grinned, "Admiral Chegwidden got me a one week leave to come home." 

Nanci smiled gratefully, "Thank you, sir. You don't know how much this means to us!" 

AJ smiled sheepishly and said, "I am glad I was able to get him some leave. Now go spend some time together!" The family said their thanks and went in. It looked like it was going to be a very happy Christmas for the McDowell family. AJ got into his car and drove home; he smiled and thought "_Not only Santa can make miracles."_

The End.


End file.
